


Vestige of Hope

by Lyumia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, But now they're gonna date, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon? Don't Know Her, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Featuring: Returning Characters, Ghosts, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I love my space lesbians, I'm gonna squeeze so many refrences in this baby it's gonna look like an overstuffed twinkie, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Possible past barrisoka, Post Clone Wars, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, So rare it doesn't exist, Sort Of, TBH It's always barrisoka with me, These charcaters have never met, Trauma, Wasn't sure how to tag that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: Adjusting to peacetime was more difficult than she imagined.She still worked. Protecting diplomats and offering her experience in political matters. Otherwise she was left to roam the galaxy.That was until she heard about the Mandalorian.
Relationships: Eventual The Mandalorian/Ahsoka Tano, The Mandalorian/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 39
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So initially, I had started writing this around episode five when the Mandalorian came out. Ignore the fact they never met in canon.  
> In fact, canon is now mine. My first step is to make everyone an LBTQ icon.  
> Anywhoo, this is just to say I had to rewrite the whole two chapters I had already.

The tranquil waters of Naboo swirled together in a gentle pool at the bottom of a waterfall. A pale-blue sky gave way to an open landscape of mountains and lush plains. The wind, as gentle as a lover's kiss, washed over the stream.

Seven years and the wound upon the force still ebbed, blood red and spilling into the abyss. The heat of immense pressure ghosted around her. A memory of electricity sparking. Yellow eyes so filled with hate. The oppressing desire to destroy, to kill bearing down on her.

Shuddering, she submerged herself. The water was clear and cool. The pebbles underneath the soles of her feet were smooth. Small trout came to brush up against her legs. Ignorant of danger and fat from feasting. Here there was peace. But it was temporary. a shadow passed over her. Glancing up she could see Luke standing at the water's edge. The black of his tunic blended in with the soft and dark green forest behind him.

"Leia sent me." He explained once she breached the water's surface, passing over her tunic. "The meeting is beginning."

“I better not keep her waiting.” Still, she didn't hasten the pace she set.

“We should hurry. Though... swimming sounds more fun.” He remarked, a smidgen of humor in his smirk.

“The value of moving slowly is that one can always see the path ahead.”

"Of course. If one is not stalling."

The walk to the bunker - a relic from the empire days, was one made in outward silence. But the force between them was loud. Luke made an effort to push into her shields; a training exercise he enjoyed. It was one of the few skills she could teach him, she thought with great sadness.

Gentle reassurance washed over her - and she returned it with a wave of gratitude towards Luke. A phantom of a hug. It reminded her of another, so similar and full of faith, hope, and honest conviction.

But she was gone, and her children were all that she has left of her.

(How many long hours had she spent in hyperspace, longing for ghosts in her ship. Sometimes she felt it. Warmth. Comfort. Love.)

The walk to the old bunker - a relic from war days - was one in silence. Underground and hidden, inside republic officers worked with droids in unison. The clanks of their mechanical feet sent shivers down her spine.

Upon their entry, she took the abstract emotions building within her and sent them off to the force.

One senator, pausing mid-conversation, turned towards her and gave her a peculiar frown. The white and blues of her dress were reminiscent of Alderaan fashion. (The memory of a thousand cries of fear - then silence.) Ignoring it, she bowed towards Leia.

“Master Tano.” Leia’s soft voice had an edge to it. “I’m glad you could join us after all.”

“Thank you, Senator.”

Mon Mothma approached, clasping her hands within her own. “Ahsoka, it’s good to see you. Please master Luke, both of you, the meeting is starting soon.”

“If all are in attendance, we will begin by discussing how to proceed with the mining operations on praxis.” Leia began.

Pursing her lips, her hands twitched for her staff. Luke beside her expressed his confusion in the force. To which Leia sent an admonishing frown towards the both of them. Pay attention, she almost seemed to say.

And she did. Only speaking to offer an unbiased opinion on tariffs and dispersion of resources.

Except, Leia was distracting.

She burned in the force. It was blinding. The difference between the twins was stark. Luke, ever serene. With an air of demurity that seemed to carry over from his humble upbringing as a moisture farmer.

Leia was more like Anakin, with the temperance of her mother.

She was so deep in her musings, she hadn't realized that the meeting had moved on.

“The lack of regulation in the outer rim has caused instability.” One twi'lek scowled. “My people are still attacked by pirates, and raiders and those who do honest work can hardly afford fuel.”

“It would not be wise to create a heavy military presence” another countered. “lest we forget the past aggressions of the Empire.”

The representative's brow twitched. "And you would leave us to suffer?" A murmur rose, swirling into a foul cocktail of fear and uncertainty.

“Please,” Mon Mothma called out to the congregation of political officials and representatives. “We are here to discuss solutions to these problems."

"Ambassador Veul has agreed to convert another droid factory. They will act as a police force in the outer rim."

"Bah!" A different senator huffed. "And what good will those droids do? They could hardly protect a prison transport from measly bounty hunters!"

"Conversely, representative" A man drawled. One who she recognized as a former imperial engineer. "Reports state that it was a Mandalorian who broke into the prison transport. The event you refer to is a statistical outlier."

The silence lingered so thick in the air, she felt like she was choking on it.

"Please, there are no Mandalorians left. The Empire wiped them all out!"

"The empire was sloppy." She winced at that choice of words. Her fingers tightened around her staff. "After the purge, many scattered across the galaxy. They still live in hiding."

"N- nonsense!"

The engineer looked at her and sneered. "Then ask your 'Jedi.'"

Everyone turned to look at her. Their gazes held a mixture of confusion and distrust.

One representative asked "is it true? The stories about the Mandalorians?"

"Even if they were" She spat, her voice rougher than she would like "None of them lived to tell me." Her cloak billowed behind her when she spun, storming towards the doors.

No one dared to stop her.

To her surprise, it was Leia who came down to the waterfalls to speak with her. "Ahsoka. How are you?"

"That is not why you came here, Leia." She countered, pulling her feet out of the water. "Their ignorance is understandable. I do not hold any grudge against them for their words."

"Yet...?"

"It... it pains me." Leia sunk down into the sand next to her. Her hands rested on the back of her own. Warm and starting to form calluses from training. "I still, I still remember what it looked like before we laid siege to the cities. It had only been a few months, but they had turned to a warzone before we even got there." She rasped. "When I was a Padawan they sent me to teach a class of students. They had... they had shared the love of peace as much as their Duchess, yet in the end, they..."

Leia took hold of her, bringing her close to her chest. A small part of her felt wrong. She should be the one stout and composed. She was the Jedi here.

But she wasn't a Jedi.

Not anymore.

And Leia wouldn't say anything, she decided, tears welling in her eyes. Nor would she judge. No one would, even as she repeated names in the dark that belonged to people who no longer lived.

When it was over, she and Leia laid in the grass, looking at the stars. Luke had joined them an hour ago. Each twin on either side as a protective warrior.

"You should go," Leia whispered. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Leia. Her expression, thoughtful, revealed little of her inner thoughts. "You should investigate and find out if the rumors are true."

"Is that wise, Leia?" Luke inquired.

"Someone needs to. Based on the incident report, this might be the same one who took care of the Imperial warlord on Navarro. Even if they are not Mandalorian, they might have valuable intel on the remaining forces." To her, Leia said: "You're already familiar with both the empire and Mandalorians. You're the best suited for this mission."

"Of course, General Organa." She chuckled with a hint of wryness. "Must I dismantle the spice trade as well while I'm gone?"

"Don't encourage her." Luke admonished.

"If the opportunity arises."

They laughed, the twin's laughter melodic and mixing with the night song.

"You should go," Luke said, expression turning somber. "Do not let your past dictate your future Ashoka."

"I'll think about it," was all she said.

At dawn, the twins left. They were so busy these days. Luke looking for the new Jedi and rebuilding the order. Leia managing the New Republic and chasing Imperials out from the shadow.

Without anything to do, she drifted.

Only a week later, she was in the pilot seat of her ship. Behind her hands rested on her shoulders. Corporal. Yet their weight was real if not the limbs keeping her steady. "Ahsoka..." She didn't hear it move. But as abrupt as it had appeared, he was leaning closer and whispering in Anakin's voice: "Go to Navarro."

The ghost faded - along with the balm it laid on her soul.

In the dark cockpit, and with trembling fingers, she put in the coordinates.

The journey only took several standard rotations. Picking up a precise location proved difficult, as Leia only said to check the bounty hunter’s guild. Volcanic ash fell in thick grey blankets. Soot coated everything, including the buildings. Stormtrooper helmets impaled on pikes are on display outside of the spaceport. Other buildings of the town are missing entire sections of walls.

The residents coated in the same ash that fell from the sky walked along with the market. Unperturbed by the scars on their town.

One of the most damaged buildings, the cantina sat further in. When she entered, the few patrons inside looked up.

Bounty hunters, she recognized.

"Looking for work?" A Weequay by the bar nodded towards her. "Or are you looking to hire?"

"Other business."

He nodded to the back, turning back to the bar and nursing a drink. "Meet with Karga, in the back."

She went around the bar, spotting a tall woman with a blue tattoo around her arm. Ahsoka stared, shocked before she schooled her expression and continued to observe.

A dark-skinned man reclined in a boot took notice of her during her lapse in focus. Calling "Well met stranger. Come take a seat."

The former rebel turned. Taking notice of her before stepping in the side, hands folded in front of her in parade rest. Yet her spirit burned with challenge, eyes narrowed and sharped.

"I'm Greef Karga, the headmaster here. And you are?"

"Ahsoka Tano." 

"What business brings you to Navarro?"

"I'm looking for someone." She amended "Multiple someones."

"Very well. If you can provide the details of their name and age, my enforcer" He gestured to the woman with the rebel tattoo on her cheek "Can help you."

"I don't need to. I'm only looking for information." She clarified. "A month ago, a republic pilot sent out a distress beacon. This beacon originated from a prison transport. One that had its security systems activated when it reached its destination.

Three prisoners, all wanted, but not in any records reported it was a Mandalorian who locked them in the cell they were found in.

Then later, reports of another Mandalorian came in spotted on Navarro. And news of the death of an imperial warlord."

Karga's face fell. The Enforcer's hand gravitating towards her blaster. "So, you're republic."

"In a manner of speaking."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The woman snapped.

"Easy Cara," Karga muttered.

Waving her hand, she answered, "Whatever you wish it to."

"I don't know what you expect to gain. But the Mandalorian is gone. He left ages ago."

"I only need to know if he's Mandalorian, and who's involved in stopping the Imperials here."

Karga laughed. "You're looking at them."

"Then I would like to know the last known location of this imperial factions."

"They're locked down tight." Karga sighed. "Every time we knock out a few, more hide."

"I see. I will lure out and dispatch the rest."

"Are you joking? That's suicide." Cara startled. "There's too many of them, and they have heavy repeating blasters."

"Then it is imperative I move quickly. Their location, please."

"Are you crazy?" The former rebel snapped. "I've seen those things tear through whole squadrons. If you go you'll get yourself killed!"

"There are worst things out there."

"What could be worse?!"

Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Would you believe it if I said there were people who could destroy entire frigates with only a thought? Choke someone across the room, by holding old their hand?"

She stepped back, eyes narrowed in confusion. But then, the most peculiar thing happened. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her own throat.

"You've seen it?" Ahsoka asked, solemn. "I'm sorry."

"What is it? Magic?" The woman asked.

Chuckling sadly, she answered. "No. Not quite. We call it the force. It's an extension of every living thing. Before the empire, there was an ancient order of protectors who trained to use it."

"Jedi… I've heard that word before." Karga mused. "Tell you what. I'll give you the coordinates of their last known location." He bargained "If you can tell us more about these Jedi."

"It's a deal."

"I'm coming with you." Cara insisted.

"Very well."

"We'll have better chances of-" Blinking, she recomposed herself in an instant. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

She disappeared in the back, nodding at a bounty Hunter leaning by the door and disappeared.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He crossed his arms over his chest. "If Moff Gideon is still on the planet his forces will mobilize quickly."

"Moff Gideon? I had hoped the rumors of his survival were just that."

"Unfortunately some Imps are harder to kill than others." Sighing he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small device. "My men last chased them in the sewers. Few made it out, and they're one hell of a maze to navigate."

"This should do. Thank you."

Cara returned, heavy weaponry in hand and nodded to her. She placed a blaster on the table along with a few grenades.

"I have no such need for things."

"You got a death wish?" Cara raised a brow.

Parting her cloak, she gestured to her sabers. "I am already armed. Come, we must depart soon." Standing up she dusted herself off.

"Alright, Tano." Cara moved towards the back of the cantina. To a cut through vent that had scorch marks around the bars. "After you."

Without a word, they began their descent.

The sewers were truly a maze. But with the force, it wasn't a challenge to navigate. Only the occasional questions from Cara disturbed the silence.

"So… how do you know about the Jedi?"

"Most do." She traced her fingers along some odd indents in the wall, her fingertips coming up black. Recent. "It's an old order that the empire took great lengths to delegitimize."

"Huh. Why am I not surprised?”

The corner of her lips twitched up. "Oh yes. Historical obfuscation is just a small list of their crimes."

A glint of white appeared in the distance - she held her hand into a fist, and Cara stopped behind her and hugged the wall. In the distance, she could hear the faintest stomp of stormtrooper boots.

"There's a small squadron up ahead." She whispered, searching. "No more than ten men. Infantry. Armed with standard rifles."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to disrupt them. When they retreat, we follow."

Nodding, Cara readied her blaster. Following on her signal.

"... That mandalorian is a menace." A voice distorted through the helmet tutted. "I'm glad she left. If Gideon kept sending us down here, we'd all be dead."

"Shame about the beskar though. Is it really blaster proof?"

"Yeah they are. Lucky bastards. If we had beskar the empire would still be around."

Stepping out of the shadows she made sure her footsteps were loud when she approached. Their helm lights zeroed in towards her, casting odd shadows. "Good evening, gentleman."

"Hey, halt! Hands in the air."

"Last warning or we'll open fire!"

She reached for her lightsaber as an answer, the white blade singing. The first bolt of blaster fire bounced off her saber - the only indication that it hit its target was a scream.

Darting forward she slashed the blaster of the nearest trooper in half. Flipping her other blade around and jamming it into the glass of the visor. It cracked under the force, and the trooper's legs buckled underneath him. 

A whistle of air, the ring of danger in the force had her ducking low. The fist that reached out to strike her whiffed over her head. Placing her palm on the trooper's she force pushed him into a crowd of three.

The first she attacked, wisely turned around and ran towards the exits. The others followed suit, screaming and shouting various profanities.

"What in…" Cara gaped at her, wide eyed. "What the hell was that? That… force thing?"

"I promise I'll explain on the way. We have to cut them off at their transport to put a beacon on it." With that, she ran off after the troopers, leaving Cara scrambling behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to track down Moff Gideon leads to an uncomfortable reunion. Sometimes ghosts should remain just that. 
> 
> But at least she's one step closer to finding what Gideon wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Watches the Mandalorian Season 2*  
> "Hey Filoni what the FUCK"
> 
> Anyway, y'all sure know how to wake someone from the dead. Didn't you learn the first rule of fanfiction is to not ask when the author is going to update? 
> 
> JK, it's been a year bc I'm kind of still adjusting to working in the pandemic, so all of your wonderful comments we're great to read. Thank you so much all for your lovely words even tho I have no clue how y'all have been finding this fic. 
> 
> If you see any typos I'm still kind of remembering how to get back into the swing of things. Thanks for understanding.

“Why did you let them get away?” Cara hissed, following her paces behind, glancing away from the small buildings in the distance they were approaching.

“Our pursuit would only force them to move further into hiding. We must give them the illusion of superiority before they realize they’re outmatched.” She waved her hand, checking the path of the beacon on her datapad. “I understand your eagerness, but we must have patience.”

Impatience roared loudly next to her in the Force. Not that she would need to read the living energies around her - Cara's grumbling gave it away. Ahsoka paid her no mind, seeing a collection of speeders for sale and leisurely perusing the bikes.

"So this Jedi stuff…" Her companion prodded. "You never told me how do you know so much about it?"

"You could say I was one. Ages ago." She shrugged. "Do you take unmarked credits?" She leaned towards the seller.

"You’re a Jedi?" Cara asked, attempting to take the handles of the bike before moving it out of her reach.

“Not anymore. I was… before the clone wars. After the empire fell… I found little work within the New Republic. I took odd jobs in between investigating sightings of remaining imperial forces." She continued walking, leading the speeder. It wasn’t quite the truth, smiling at the memory of the young Mandalorian she traveled within the unknown regions. Bringing her focus to the present, she added, “I’m sure you understand, being a former shock trooper in the alliance.”

A grumble told her she was right. “We were soldiers. All of that sitting around peace fodder doesn’t sit well with me.”

“... I understand.” She whispered, raising her palm. A beep on her datapad pulled her back from the edge of condemnation, and she showed the screen to her companion. “Our friends returned to their base. I believe it’s time we crash the party.”

Cara's bemused huff, nearly drowned out by the engine turning on, brought her some levity. She joined behind her, wrapping her arms around the muscular woman who took off without further comment.

Whispers echoed in her montrals the closer she and Cara drew to the hidden base.

The last time Ahsoka heard voices this clearly, it brought her back to him. The thing who used to be him. Death stood tall amidst the lightning and the chaos - an ancient weapon weathered yet thriving with power. Only the crack in his mask she created betrayed the mortality underneath the metal suit, the visage that haunted many before they gave their last breath. A blade of blood and flame in his hand and unperturbed by his surroundings.

It was clear, the moment the rubble cleared from the hole they fell into that he was not the man she once knew. Just the faint flicker of a memory in the dark.

She felt him occasionally. His radiance wrapping around her until she could breathe again. It was not as brilliantly blinding when she'd been a Padawan but softer and darker. Sometimes she could feel Obi-Wan too, distant but still there, silent and serene as he had been when he was alive. Even master Yoda, who she could only catch the briefest of glimpses out of the corner of her eye.

_ Little ‘Soka… Trust your instincts... _

_ Let the past control you, you mustn’t. _

_ Be on your guard... my padawan... _

"Ahsoka!" She startled, staring at Cara, who scowled at her with her arms crossed across her chest. "We're two clicks out from the signal source. But there's nothing out there."

Scanning the horizon, volcanic rock spanned as far as her eyes could see. Yet beneath her feet, she could feel the distant hum of life vibrating. "It's underground." She said simply.

Cara scoffed.  _ Is that a Jedi thing too?  _ The thoughts drifted towards her.

"Yes."

Ahsoka chuckled when she felt a wave of surprise in her direction. Walking forward and leaping over a thin magma stream. Behind her, she could hear Cara grumbling, "Karking wizards…"

The entrance, partially obscured and built into the bedrock, opened with just a wave of her hand over the electronic lock. Cara filed in silently behind her. More cautious than Ahsoka, who merely took her saber in hand.

The alarms didn’t have time to sound when she cut down the squadron on watch, their lives flickering out in the force around her in ripples. She closed her eyes, muscle memory, and the song of the force weaving the blade through the air while the whirr of Cara’s rotary blaster sounded behind her - block and slash. Block duck - advance.

Storming through the identical halls, her grip on her saber tightened on the approach of the command center, leaping up towards the sidewall and bounding off, her foot crashing into the plasteel storm trooper’s chest, bringing her saber into the next two’s necks.

Shooting the door open, Cara laid waste to the imperials before they could duck behind cover, only blocking the occasional return fire before the rest swiftly fell to the ground. The ex-rebel approached the command center, pushing a few buttons and listening intently to the comm chatter. 

“... We can’t stop them-”

“Are the prisoner cells secure?”

“Yes, but-”

“We cannot allow the prisoner to escape. They must be transferred aboard Moff Gideon’s flagship immediately.”

“I bet” - Cara grinned, baring all her teeth - “the Moff would be overjoyed if we liberated his prisoner from him.”

“I agree. Let’s go say hello.”

Drawing near the prisoner cells the glint of black armor made her gut curdle. Jerking back, she blocked the incoming bolts, while Cara tried to shoot them out of cover. “Fall back!” She commanded, reflecting a bolt that landed in the support pillar a death trooper ducked behind. 

“Can’t - We got company!” 

Swiveling around she scowled at the reinforcements closing in on them, wincing as a laser grazed her arm from the back. Two fell from return fire, but the more organized squads ducked past the volley and found safety in the narrowest spaces. 

“We need a plan!”

“Hold on! I’m making cover!” She reached forward, with the force, ripping panels out of the walls and summoned them around them. Cara slid to the ground, reloading the ammo on her blaster before turning back to her. “I hope you’ve got more than this.”

Huffing, she pulled out another panel by a death trooper, and with a wave of her hand, it cut through a group and lodged itself firmly in the wall. Lifting the panel off the ground she used it to block incoming fire, pushing back the reinforcements. 

“Holy-” Cara choked, rushing to fill in the gap of confusion and momentary panic by shooting down more of the remaining troopers.

The ones behind them, reorienting themselves, decided to advance. Cara behind her picked off the few behind cover.

Then - the force curled in on itself.

Taking a step back she spun around, staring at the soldiers grasping franticly on their necks, quietly chocking through their filters. Cara turned to her, eyes narrowed and lips curled in accusation. Raising a hand she shook her head, stepping between the rows of soon-to-be-dead men to glower at the dark finger at the end of the hall.

At the end of the hall, the figure clenched her fist - followed by the violent snap of their necks. 

She raised her shoulders, delicately folding her hands together all dark robes and pale green skin. The bags under her eyes and faint scars marking her skin betrayed the usual untouchable air she had known the other to possess. “Ahsoka. It’s so good to see you.”

“Barriss…” Flowed from her lips before she could stop herself.

Without a sound Barris drew closer, gently touching her cheek. “You don’t resent me.”

“This is touching and all-” Cara cut in, “But what does Moff Gideon want with you.”

Barris inclined her head, gaze not leaving hers as she addressed Cara. “What all those corrupted by greed and selfish indulgence desire.”

“Barriss.” She pleaded. “Why are you here?”

“I was misled.” She retrieved a small fob from her belt, placing it gently into her hand. “Moff Gideon wanted to hire me for a special project, seeing my services were… valued by the empire. When I refused he had his men subdue me.”

“You’re an imp?” Cara growled, hands tightening around the base of her blaster.

Snapping, “Not by choice.” Barris sighed, turning away from the ex-rebel. “He’s been aggressively recruiting to his armada. And whatever he’s plotting will not bode well for the rest of the galaxy…. It’s amusing how the past ripples into the future.”

Snorting, she huffed. “Are you sure it’s not just a coincidence?”

“As a Jedi, you should know true coincidences are rare.”

“I haven’t been a Jedi for a long time. Neither have you.” Turning her attention to the fob in her hand, she asked “What is this for?”

“It’s the path to the catalyst. The axis of whatever Gideon’s scheme revolves around, and by consequence, the galaxy.” Barriss twirled her finger in the air, gentling closing the fob around her hand. “Surely you’ve felt it - the shifting of masses between critical points. You may not think of yourself as a Jedi, my old friend.” Her touch shifted to her wrist, gently bringing their hands between them. “But you were better than them for leaving in the end. You could hear. You saw truth. You are whole in a way they never could be.”

“You’re wrong.” She snapped, slapping her hand away.

Her lip curled in a strained smile. “Only time will tell.”

Circling around her, she felt Barriss’s presence fade, taking a piece with her. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Cara shrugged. “Is it safe to let her go?”

Arching a brow, she inquired: “Could you keep her imprisoned?”

Raising her hands in surrender she swept the hall checking for more enemies, nudging a nearby corpse with her foot. “I think your friend cleared out the rest of the base. So what will you do now?”

“This fob will lead me to whatever Giddeon wants. Interfering could bring out the Moff himself.” Reaching into her cloak, she brought out a data card. “Here. I promised Karga information on the Jedi. That is a copy of what few records I salvaged over the years. It’s most unfortunate I cannot explain in person.”

“You could make it up to him if these are worth credits.” She turned over the chip in thought.

“Not on this side of the galaxy.” Bowing, she shortly made her exit.

Only in the cockpit of her ship did she pause. Exhaling through her mouth and leaning against the door of the cockpit. Sinking to her knees she clenched her fists.

Spending longer than she liked in silence, she managed to get to her feet and settle into her chair. The fob displayed coordinates on her ship’s navicomputer that made her worry her lip. Resigned, she inputted the coordinates for Nal Hutta. 

The beeping of her color communicator brought her out of unsteady meditation, uncrossing her legs from where she sat. Pressing down on the button, Karga’s hologram illuminated the cockpit. “Tano! How good to see you.”

“Karga… I wasn’t aware you had my frequency.” She leaned back and folded her hands together. 

“We appear to have some mutual friends - which I have to admit, surprised me. I thought you the New Republic looked down on piracy.”

“He’s not my acquaintance.” She sighed, a familiar pang in her skull she learned to associate with a certain Weequay Pirate. “More like a reluctant business partner.”

He gave her a look. “Every friend of Ohnaka is a reluctant business partner.” He spoke with a tired air of knowing she could only offer a sympathetic smile. 

“I presume this call is for another reason?”

“Yes! I passed some of your info along to my Mandalorian friend, unfortunately, I can only leave pre-recorded messages and small attachments due to his unfortunate predicament. He may still be hostile.”

“Is he not usually?”

“Among friends, maybe.” Karga touched his chin. “But judging from the warpath you carved through that imp compound, you can handle yourself. Say, have you ever considered bounty hunting?”

“Goodbye, Karga.”

“Farewell Tano. Happy hunting.”

The hologram flickered out. Rolling her shoulder’s she descended to make landing preparations. 

Atmospheric pollution seeped into her ship’s filters. Smog, and toxins partially obscuring the open ground for the spaceport, surrounded by thick roots that wound up into the foundations of buildings. Grabbing her pilfered speeder, she descended down the ramp with her hood drawn. The dock officer approached her ship with a datapad in hand. 

“It’s 30 creds for the landing fee.” He waved his hand nonchalantly. 

“On whose’ authority?”

“The Hutts, lady.” He snorted. “I can tell you’re new here - one of those fancy bounty hunters chasing after that rogue, huh? You and half the galaxy. Not that I blame ya, since I hear the reward is massive.”

“Charge it to the guild.” She waved, pushing past the officer and into the crowds. Pulling the force around herself, she disappeared from sight, following the fob that pulsed gently in her hand. Branches twisted over buildings and back into misty bogs, heat and humidity making her clothes stick uncomfortably to her body.

Akk dogs and chem lizards prowled the swamps beyond the town borders. They shifted and swamp between the waste, feeding on those unfortunate enough to fall in. Mounting her speeder, she flew over the bubbling swamps of the wasteland. In the distance, a great bulbous tree rose over the horizon, dotted with massive leathery avians on its branches. The force pushed her towards it, and she sped up, the air making her lekku wave behind her. 

A wreck of twisted metal stuck out of the ground. Breaking roughly and swerving to the side she stepped off the speeder. A body laid some meters beyond it, twisted from the crash and still warm. Rolling over the dead, a charred blaster wound stuck out in the middle of the Devaronian. Glancing around the scene she poked at the speeder. There were no signs of blaster bolts, but dents peppered the metal. 

Slowly, she moved back away from the scene, eyeing the tore up ground. The marks in the ground began in the east. Turning away and mounting her speeder, she went in that direction - the sun quickly setting behind her.

She ended up at a small camp. Pollution rose from long pipes out of rundown metal domes. A ship on a dangerously unsteady landing pad stood out amongst the muk. The townsfolk were still rushing indoors when dusk fled. The path to the ship was clear, but she kept a hand on her saber hilt. She could hear the cooling of the hyperdrive within. The shuffle of boots on metal echoing outward. 

Her hand ghosted over hasty repairs and hidden compartments for weapons, forcing the ramp down with her will alone. Her feet tab quietly on the metal as she surveys the lower compartment, a few crates pushed up against the wall and dim lights. 

The tracking fob beeps louder from where it's attached to her belt.

Turning deeper into the force, she turned her attention to the shifting presence within. A young spirit, attempting to remain quiet, yet so bursting with curiosity until it bubbled over chanting  _ iwanttoseeiwanttosee. _

Opening her eyes she found herself staring into a small crawlspace, deep dark eyes staring back at her. 

“Oh, force…” She reached for him, smiling at the sight of his green ears perking up. “Hello, little one.” Her voice broke mid-sentence. Force, it had been so long since she had seen a youngling. Let alone a familiar face.

A barrel pressed into the back of her head.

“Don’t move.” A rough voice ordered. “Hands behind your head.”

Obeying, she sighed. “Is this the part where you take my weapons and ask how I want to leave here?” 

A flicker of amusement flashed in the force before it was masked again with stoicism.

The sight of the helmet made her stomach jump. The helmet, the armor. All very Mandalorian. She let out a laugh, words wavering with emotion and eyes glancing down to the different colored leg armor.

Unbothered by her obvious scrutiny, the Mandalorian reached for her cloak, parting the edges. The helmet hid any expressions, but she knew he was staring at the twin hilts hanging on her belt. 

“We… We need to talk.”


End file.
